Is Love Thicker Than Blood
by faithgrace777
Summary: MacKenzie Borden is the daughter of TNA wrestler, Sting. However, she works in the WWE. She meets Jeff Hardy. Could the Charismatic Enigma be her true love? What will daddy think of her choice?


**Is Love Thicker Than Blood**

**Author:** faithgrace777

**Summary:**MacKenzie Leigh Borden is the oldest child of Steve and Sue Borden. She literally grew up in the wrestling world. Now she is one of the few second-generation female wrestlers. While working in TNA, Jeff Hardy catches her eye. Now she is in the WWE working with Jeff. Could this Charismatic Enigma be the love of her life? Will her dad accept Jeff?

**A/N:** This idea has been in my head for a while. If you like it, I have more ideas centered around this storyline. Since most people should know the wrestlers real names. I will refer to them by their real names and sometimes their character names in parentheses.

**Rating:** M

* * *

_**June 23, 2004**_

MacKenzie Borden could not believe the news… Jeff Hardy was scheduled to make his TNA debut tonight. Her father, Steve "Sting" Borden, had allowed her to come to one of the shows. She had been ecstatic over that news. Now she was simply over the moon with joy. She had followed Jeff's career, amazed by his talent, and awed by his high-flying moves. Too be honest with herself, she had somewhat of a crush on him, not that she would ever admit that to her father. He would ban her from all TNA shows.

As she was walking back to her dad's locker room, she bumped into something.

" Oh, excuse me! I am so sorry. I had my head in the clouds and must have dazed out for a min…ute."

" No big deal… Hi I'm Jeff Hardy… You are?"

"H..hi, I'm MacKenzie Borden. I'm Steve's daughter. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Hardy."

"Wait…my dad's here… Oh you meant me.. MacKenzie, right, you can call me Jeff."

"Thanks… Well I really have to get back to my dad's locker room… Good luck and Welcome to TNA… Jeff."

Could I be a bigger dork, she thought to herself. First I run over the guy. Then I stutter like a love-struck teenager. Yeah that was a first impression to beat all others.

**

* * *

August, 2006**

MacKenzie, now a WWE Diva, arrives at the arena. She is supposed to meet with Paul and Shawn to discuss their match later that evening. She had slowly made her way to the top of the Women's Division and had been rewarded by being made a member of the New DX. The only female member of DX which made the stakes even higher.

However, at this moment, all she really wanted to do was grab a cup of coffee made a sandwich and go over the run-sheet for that night's show. Which for her meant a match for the women's title and of course DX in action.

Entering catering, she saw that there was only one other person in there. Corner table with his back to the door. He was hunched down over what appeared to be a notebook and was listening to an ipod.

Well this is great… I can relax and eat my lunch in peace til the guys get here.

As if sensing another person in the room, the guy straightens up and turns around.

" Oh my God, YOU! What are you doing here?"

"Jeff, in case you haven't been watching RAW lately, I am a WWE superstar now. Shouldn't you have known that seeing that Matt still worked for the WWE while you were gone?"

" No, that's not what I mean… I just figured that you would be one of those type of girls who arrive just in time to be here for the afternoon meeting. I guess I just didn't think the first person I meet when I come back to the WWE would be the first person I meet when I made my debut for TNA."

" Yeah, that is weird. What a turn of events. Well look, unless you want some privacy, I was about to grab some lunch, would you like to join me?"

"Sure just give me two minutes. I'm working on a drawing and I am just about finished. Cool?"

"Yeah… I was about to go grab a run-sheet anyways. So I will go grab it and be back then we can go to lunch. Believe me I checked out catering, I am so not in the mood for grilled chicken today."

* * *

Over the next few months, Jeff and MacKenzie begin spending more time together realizing that they have a lot in common. Shawn begins to worry that a relationship is beginning to blossom, so he calls Steve and tells him the situation.

This, of course, makes Steve make a rare appearance backstage at RAW. While MacKenzie is wrestling, he approaches Jeff.

"So I hear that you are spending time with my daughter… What's going on Jeff?"

"I'm not sure what you mean.. last time I checked I was 29 years old and Kenzie was 21. **I** understand that you are her father but I really don't feel that this has anything to do with you."

"So what… you don't think I have the right to interfere when my daughter is seeing a drug addict? Is that what you are saying?"

"Listen, man. I admit I had a problem a few years ago but I straightened up and I don't really feel that, with all respect sir, you have any room to judge me. I believe that you admit that you used to sleep around on the road, drank, and did things you are not proud of. So, Mr. Christian, what exactly makes you better than me?"

" Oh, that's cute, Mr. Christian. Just stay away from MacKenzie. She has a future and she doesn't need you to drag her down."

"Whatever, man."

Just as things begin to heat up, Kenzie walks through the curtain.

"What in the hell is going on here? Dad? Jeff?"

" I was just having a little chat with your dad. He doesn't think that I am the type of man that you need in your life. Personally, I don't think it is any of his business but I guess that is for you to decide. How about you two talk this out and you can call me later."

"Wait, Jeff…. What did you say to him daddy?"

" I think that we should take this somewhere else. How about you go shower and then we can go home?"

" No dad, I think that this needs to be settled right now. I am not going anywhere until I get this sorted out. Just what made you think that you could confront my boyfriend and basically tell him to get lost?"

" Okay, you want to know what made me do it. Shawn told me that you two were dating. Did you forget that I used to work with him in TNA. The boy has druggie tattooed all over him. He was late when he chose to appear and that wasn't very often. Face it MacKenzie, Jeff Hardy has some personal demons he needs to work on and I refuse to sit back quietly and watch him drag you down."

" How could you say something that cruel? Jeff has taken control of his life. He quit whatever drugs he was hooked on and he has a new outlook on life. You had no right to talk to him that way. I think that you need to get on a plane now and go home. Believe me right now you are the very last person I want to see. Oh, by the way, if you ever have someone spy on me again, I will tell mom."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** By the way, I don't feel personally that Steve Borden would ever treat someone like that… it is just for story purposes.

**Please let me know what you think so far!!!!!**


End file.
